


I Don’t Want To Be Saved [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Intense, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Y todos, todos, tienen sus propias ideas sobre su relación, todos dicen las mismas cosas, todos. “Él no es bueno para ti,” “Es Derek,” “Esta es la cuarta noche consecutiva,” “¿Qué clase de imbécil sale con un adolescente?” “No estoy de acuerdo con esto.”Pero Stiles se coloca la capucha roja, se aleja del camino, recogiendo flores y gimiendo “Oh, qué grandes dientes tienes” y Derek deja ver sus colmillos y sí. Que les jodan a todos.





	I Don’t Want To Be Saved [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Want To Be Saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583508) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



> Antes que nada, pedí permiso a la autora y creo que desapareció porque no me ha respondido (tal vez esté ocupada y yo soy una exagerada de lo peor, como sea); sin embargo, no sé si tendré mucho tiempo hasta el otro año para publicar algo más (o si sea Sterek o de otro fandom) y ya tenía lista la historia, así que aquí se las traigo. Pero, en tal caso de que la autora responda y no la quiera traducida, la borraré por respeto a ella.
> 
> Personalmente opino que está ubicada antes de la tercera temporada, tal vez a la mitad de la segunda; y hubiera sido un excelente rumbo a tomar si el Sterek hubiera querido surgir oficialmente (aunque es mi opinión, ustedes ya me dirán).
> 
> Espero les guste y, ya que estamos, feliz halloween, feliz noviembre, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo (solo por precaución). Tengan una maravillosa semana y su amor siempre lo recibo con brazos abiertos, no lo olviden~

 

“Él no es bueno para ti.”

Stiles levanta la mirada hacia ella, las notas de biología esparcidas a su alrededor, y se tarda un segundo en pasar del hecho que Allison siquiera le está hablando.

Cuatro meses de silencio.

Ella se muerde el labio, se acomoda la mochila en el hombro y mira a su alrededor como si estuviera a punto de sentarse y ser Allison, de nuevo su amiga, pero Stiles no está interesado, para nada, y tal vez ella lo ve. Tal vez ese es el por qué no se sienta.

“Nosotros, um,” cambia el peso de un pie a otro. “Estaba patrullando con Thomas. Nosotros, um. ¿Pasamos por Madison Park? ¿En la noche del sábado?”

Y ahora Stiles sabe de qué está hablando; aún puede sentir el ardor en su interior, profundo, mientras Derek lo sostiene por la mandíbula o por la parte de atrás del cuello, una mano debajo de la camisa. Aún puede escuchar cuán fuerte están respirando ambos, cómo se siente la barba de Derek contra su piel cuando se agacha para dejar una marca allí, y otra más abajo. Y más abajo.

Porque el asunto con Madison Park es que no es conocido por los policías, así que es seguro, y aun puede sentir el estallido de nervios que lo hizo colocarse encima del regazo de Derek en el asiento del conductor, cómo los dedos de este último se clavaron en sus muslos, todas las cosas que dijo en su oído mientras sus manos desabrochaban sus pantalones.

Y ahora sabe que Allison lo vio. Allison y algún tipo, Thomas, a quien Stiles no conoce. Vieron algo que no les incumbía, solo que al parecer Allison cree que sí le incumbe, piensa que está en el derecho de decirle a Stiles qué y qué no es bueno para él, y sí, okey, él sabe que lo que Derek y él estuvieron haciendo tal vez fue la peor idea de todas, pero al diablo con ella.

“Hey,” dice él, “¿Sabes qué más no es bueno para nadie? Ser amarrado y electrocutado solo por ser algo que tu familia decidió que está mal por defecto.”

Allison tiene el descaro de verse herida.

“Mi mamá,” intenta ella.

Stiles se levanta, comienza a empacar todo en su mochila (algo de lo que se arrepentirá más tarde), pero por ahora solo quiere distanciarse tan lejos de ella como pueda. “Sabes qué, ni siquiera intentes eso conmigo. Simplemente no lo hagas.”

Y no dice: Tu mamá decidió morir. Tu mamá era débil. Y tampoco: tu mamá no era una buena persona.

Al igual que: tú mamá decidió dejarte y no todos tienen ese lujo.

 

Derek lo empuja, siempre lo empuja y empuja hasta tenerlo inmovilizado, y Stiles nunca se ha sentido más sólido que cuando Derek lo acorrala y lo mantiene en su sitio, una mariposa contra un tablero de alfileres.

 

“Puedo olerlo en ti,” dice Scott mientras gira en la silla de su escritorio. “Sobre ti y allá,” mueve la barbilla hacia su cama. “Stiles…”

“¿Scott?” levanta las cejas, instándolo a que siga hablando cuando claramente es la peor ruta a seguir, en absoluto lo que Stiles quiere. Lo que él quiere es que Scott diga que lo entiende, que conoce a Stiles y que todo lo que haga lo llevará inevitablemente a Derek. Quiere que Scott retroceda y diga que confía en que él sabe lo que está haciendo, que cree que es capaz de tomar buenas decisiones.

Pero en su lugar dice, “Es Derek.” Como si su nombre fuera un insulto, como si Stiles debiera entender por qué querer esto está tan jodidamente mal con solo decir eso, porque Derek no es su amigo y Stiles ama muchísimo a Scott. Pero jamás ha sido capaz de ver que solo porque alguien no es bueno para _ellos_ no significa que no sea bueno para Stiles.

Y Derek puede agarrarlo, puede empujarlo contra la cama, encerrarlo con su cuerpo, puede hacerle daño de esa manera especial que termina en su mandíbula y puede empujarlo, empujarlo y empujarlo un poco más hasta que Stiles sea lo único que ocupa su mente y al contrario, hasta que se sienta lleno, completo y de alguien, ¿y cómo es que Scott no entiende eso?

Porque Stiles siempre ha sido la clase de persona que se fascina con la llama hasta que se quema y no hay nadie más en la epitome de esa metáfora que Derek Hale. Derek, quien es demasiado mayor y dañado e inhumano para ser lo que cualquier persona cuerda querría. Derek, quien se olvida de cómo ser humano, olvida que las personas no saben que él es un Alfa, no saben cómo enseñar el cuello y mostrarse sumisos, olvida que los humanos no sanan como los hombres lobo, que él no puede ser sí mismo con ellos porque no lo entenderán ni hoy ni nunca.

Derek, quien jamás olvida la ceniza, el humo y la pérdida de la misma forma en la que Stiles nunca olvida el olor a desinfectante, hospital y ausente, ido para jamás volver, y que los agujeros en ellos son tan inmensos que puede que nunca se cierren, pero ambos lo entienden. Entienden que las piezas pueden volver a unirse, cubrirse, pero siempre estarán allí con ellos en una forma que nadie más parece entender, porque las personas hablan de _sanar_ y _seguir adelante_ como si se tratara de otro peldaño en una escalera, y _no lo es,_ okey, _no lo es. No._

Y Derek puede decir: “Mi papá me enseñó cómo jugar baseball.”

Y Stiles puede decir: “Mi mamá jugaba hockey sobre césped.”

Y ambos lo entienden.

Y Stiles puede arrastrarse hacia el regazo de Derek sin decir, “Hazme dejar de pensar por unos minutos, por favor,” porque Derek no tiene TDAH, pero sabe lo que se siente estar vibrando fuera de tu piel, que su cerebro sea una percusión de pensamientos, y solo querer que alguien te ancle, que lo mantenga allí por siempre y para siempre, o hasta que sienta que todo tiene sentido una vez más. Hasta que pueda enfrentarse al mundo y todo lo que ello conlleva, y es mucho más sencillo cuando alguien te recuerda cómo quedarte quieto, cómo concentrarte, cómo ser humano, porque, ¿quién mejor que Derek para pretender ser normal?

Y Stiles solo baja la mirada hacia la ventana, por la cual Derek ha entrado más de cien veces hasta el momento.

“Sí. Es Derek.”

Y Scott es su mejor amigo y lo ama.

Así que deja el tema.

 

Derek dice, “Nunca he querido a nadie de esta forma.”

 

“Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Esta es como la cuarta noche consecutiva?”

Stiles salta, deja caer su taza de café y por supuesto que se estrella una vez que toca el suelo, el mango partiéndose en pedazos, una gran parte separándose del borde, una docena de astillas diminutas corriendo hacia lugares desconocidos. Stiles maldice, recoge la pieza más grande mientras que Isaac se arrodilla frente a él, recogiendo piezas del mango. “Lo siento,” se disculpa, tal vez en serio. “No quería asustarte.”

“No todos tenemos súper impresionantes sentidos de hombre lobo, okey. Si no digo buenos días, no sé que estás ahí. Adviérteme.” Derek aún sigue en la ducha y claramente cree que este no es un problema mayor como para salir de allí, aunque, en su defensa, no es la primera vez que Stiles deja caer algo en su cocina.

“Sí, bueno, es la una de la tarde,” dice Isaac, levantando las cejas. “He estado aquí desde anoche.” Stiles no ha salido de la habitación de Derek desde la cena, así que no es sorpresivo que no lo sepa, aunque está seguro de que Derek lo supo desde el instante en el que colocó la llave en la cerradura. “Creí que sabías que estaba en el apartamento.”

Stiles niega con la cabeza. “No, quedé totalmente profundo anoche.” Y es verdad, porque tuvo que hacer seis páginas de calculo que le tomaron tres horas y una lectura para inglés que sumó una hora más, y para entonces, todo lo que tomó fue acurrucarse contra Derek y el sueño llegó; apenas si tuvo energía para cambiarse. “Examen de cálculo en dos días.”

“Cierto.” Isaac barre los restos de la taza en el recogedor que sacó de debajo del fregadero, lo tira todo en la papelera y devuelve cada cosa a su sitio. Stiles espera a que termine, espera a que Isaac diga algo, cualquier cosa. Porque él sabe qué tan extraño es para Isaac ver a un compañero de la escuela prácticamente viviendo con alguien con el que él vive, y Stiles no sabe cómo es que lo sabe, pero cree que es extraño incluso cuando eres mayor el guiar una relación con alguien a quien no eres cercano, incluso cuando son cercanos a alguien al que tú eres cercano. Así es cómo se solía sentir con Allison, intentando ser su amigo, pensando que ella era dulce y merecía toda su indulgencia, pero sin conocerla realmente.

Desearía decir que esa es la forma en la que Scott se siente sobre Derek, pero sabe que no es verdad. Scott está seguro de que no le gusta Derek.

“Así que,” dice Stiles sintiéndose extraño, no sabe qué hacer, quiere que Derek esté aquí para romper la tensión. “¿Dormiste en el sofá?”

Isaac asiente sin mirarlo a los ojos. “Derek y tú solo durmieron también.”

Es por la forma en la que lo dice, como si estuviera confundido, un poco desilusionado, que lo hace fruncir el ceño, pensar qué demonios está sucediendo para que Isaac sienta la necesidad de comentar en la vida sexual de ambos, que está perfectamente bien, muchas gracias; pero, en serio, Stiles estaba exhausto la noche anterior, y esa no es exactamente la Pasión de Amor #9 para Derek, incluso si lo es para algunas personas, dormir y sexo, y, hey, Stiles no está juzgando, ¿okey? Como sea, no es como si fuera asunto de Isaac si Derek y él tienen sexo o no.

Isaac se mueve, dice: “Esta cosa entre Derek y tú no es solo sexo, ¿verdad?”

Stiles mira a la distancia, por encima del hombro de Isacc, y ahí está Derek en el pasillo, apoyándose contra una pared, ojos sobre él, y se da cuenta de que también está esperando su respuesta, para todo lo que hacen juntos, por todo lo que Stiles le ha mostrado a Derek y viceversa, aun paranoico e inseguro de las personas a su alrededor, incluso de la persona en su cama.

Así que dice: “No, no lo es.”

Y como que ama la forma en la que Derek le sonríe y la forma en la que desaparece apenas Isaac se da la vuelta. Porque esa sonrisa es solo para Stiles y para nadie más.

 

“Te daría la mordida, sabes,” es dicho contra su cuello, Derek encima suyo, como le gusta, como a Derek le gusta, sosteniéndolo y encerrándolo y haciéndolo real. “Serías mío.”

Stiles se ríe, “Estoy bastante seguro de que ya piensas que soy tuyo,” y ahora Derek se pone rígido.

“¿Y no lo eres?” pregunta, y de repente suena muy vulnerable, no un Alfa o como una amenaza, suena como alguien haciendo una pregunta de la que no sabe si le gustará la respuesta, alguien que no está seguro de si están en la misma página.

Stiles lo empuja hacia él, ama el peso de Derek sobre el suyo, queriéndolo y conservándolo. “Cálmate, ¿está bien? Sí, soy tuyo, ¿okey? Y tú eres mío, y todas esas cosas que te hacen mover la cola como un perro contento.” Derek se ríe contra su piel, ahora siempre se ríe con las bromas de perros porque son la clase de bromas que las parejas se hacen, y santo dios si eso no hace que el estómago de Stiles se contraiga y transforme en millones de pajaritos en su pecho, aleteando y peleando por ser libres y hacerlo reír. Él es una de las partes de una pareja y la otra es Derek, quien lo mira como si estuviera fastidiado y sorprendido por él en un mismo instante, y dios. Dios. “Te la pediré cuando la quiera.”

Es todo lo que puede ofrecer, todo lo que puede decir, y no está seguro de si algún día la querrá, tal vez siempre estará feliz de ser el humano en el grupo, siendo el Xander de los Scoobies, y hah, Scoobies, ¿entienden?

Pero tal vez lo hará. Tal vez algún día esté listo para dar ese paso, siempre y cuando sepa que Derek estará esperándolo al otro lado.

 

“Mi pregunta es, ¿qué clase de perdedor es Derek Hale?” Lydia se sienta frente a él en su mesa del almuerzo como si fuera allí donde perteneciera, y al diablo las personas alrededor levantando las cejas con curiosidad, ella es Lydia y ellos pueden irse a la mierda.

Stiles cree que puede tener un estereotipo para sus gustos.

“¿Esa es una pregunta o una acusación?” responde Stiles, levantando sus propias cejas. “Porque suena como ambas y-”

Lydia lo corta, “¿No tiene más de veinte? ¿Pero está saliendo con un menor de edad aún en la escuela? Para mí suena a perdedor.”

Stiles no sabe cómo decir que Derek no es de la mayoría de chicos con más de veinte años, no es como la mayoría de los humanos. Los hombres lobo no piensan como humanos, él lo sabe, especialmente no un nacido lobo como Derek, quien aún no entiende que los humanos son pequeños y delicados y necesitan de todo el cuidado que les puedas dar, y, en serio, ¿qué le enseñaron sus padres? De todas formas, Lydia no pueden entender por lo que Derek y él han pasado juntos, que Derek quiere a alguien en quien pueda confiar y tocar sin preocuparse, y Stiles es eso. Porque incluso cuando a Stiles no le gustaba Derek, incluso cuando él no estaba seguro de a qué lado pertenecía el otro, y no, aun no lo sabe con exactitud (aunque Stiles está comenzando a ver que el mundo no solo es a blanco y negro), que tal vez Derek no piensa tomar ningún lado sino el suyo, y tal vez eso está bien, sí. Pero, de todas formas, incluso en ese entonces Stiles salvó a Derek de ahogarse, salvó su vida del kanima, y sí que no le gustaba Derek en ese tiempo (a pesar de que era increíblemente sexy), pero no le _agradaba_ mucho y Derek lo sabe. Sabe que no le agradaba a Stiles pero que, aun así, lo salvó.

Y Stiles cree que tal vez fue allí cuando todo comenzó, esta cosa extraña entre ellos donde no se agradaban, pero confiaban siempre en el otro para hacer lo correcto. Y tal vez a Stiles no le importaba tanto el otro, tal vez le gustaba que lo dejara divagar sobre lo que fuera, que incluso parecía gustarle que divagara, y tal vez luego se volvió más importante que estuviera atraído hacia el otro porque ahora sí le está empezando a gustar cómo es que es vigoroso y fuerte y _está ahí_ y lo deja inmóvil con solo una orden.

_Búscalo._

Okey, él puede hacer eso.

_Encuentra la debilidad._

Okey, ¿confías en mí lo suficiente para eso? Okey, okey, lo tengo.

_¿Alguna vez dejas de pensar?_

No.

Y luego el beso, un beso y una mano por debajo de su camiseta, y luego Stiles se dejó llevar sin más pretensiones. A Stiles le gustaba Derek y Derek es todo lo que está mal, es fuerte, mayor, inhumano (y no de forma metafórica). Derek no es humano en lo absoluto, es un depredador enmascarado detrás de una cara bonita, pero tal vez es eso lo que Stiles siempre ha necesitado, un depredador que lo cace, lo acorrale y le dé un propósito, a excepción de que él no está huyendo del gran lobo malvado. Él se coloca la capucha roja, se aleja del camino recogiendo flores y diciendo _Oh, que grandes dientes tienes_ y sí, Stiles sabe que lo que están haciendo no es un juego. Derek está marcando pertenencias, atrayendo a Stiles y diciéndole que es suyo, y tal vez debería importarle más de lo que hace.

Pero finalmente lo puede definir.

“¿Qué resultado te dio en la numero veinticuatro?” pregunta en lugar de decir nada porque recién se da cuenta de que Lydia no lo entenderá, que Scott no lo entenderá, que nadie sabe de qué se trata a excepción de Derek y él, y esas son las dos únicas personas que necesitan entenderlo.

 

“Quiero que me montes,” ordena Derek y no, no, eso no es lo que él quiere. Quiere a Derek encima de él, sometiéndolo y manteniéndolo quieto, pero es demasiado tarde, ya se encuentra a horcajadas sobre Derek y Derek está dentro de él, y dios, se siente tan bien, y Derek gime, las garras clavándose en sus caderas y duele de una forma tan deliciosa. “Siempre serás mío,” dice Derek casi gruñendo, “Siempre serás mío.”

Y Stiles sube y baja y siente cada centímetro de esa marca de propiedad.

 

“Stiles.”

Se detiene.

Su papá está sentado en la mesa con un vaso lleno de whiskey frente a él.

Son las tres de la mañana y Stiles llegó en un Camaro, el distintivo sonido del motor en la entrada antes de que Derek se fuera y no sin su beso de despedida, el recordatorio para Stiles de que está esperando, siempre esperando, a que Stiles vuelva, vuelva a su departamento al otro lado de la ciudad o al almacén al que a veces se escabullen, pero siempre de vuelta a él. De vuelta a Derek y a su cama, a su lado, recostado en su hombro, de vuelta. Solo de vuelta.

Mira a su papá y sabe que él sabe.

Así que se sienta y espera.

“¿Derek Hale sabe lo que violación de menores significa?”

“Significa que él nunca me ha tocado.” Y Stiles odia eso. Odia que no pueda llegar a casa y contarle a su papá todo como siempre lo ha hecho, porque Stiles ama a su papá como a nadie más en el planeta y estaría orgulloso de recibir una bala por él, daría todo por él, pero no esto. No a Derek. Esta es la línea que siempre se ha dicho a sí mismo que no cruzará, siempre juró que nunca lo haría, porque los novios vienen y van, pero la familia dura para siempre, a excepción de que ahora lo entiende. Ahora sabe lo que es mirar a alguien y sentir que todo tu corazón se sale de tu pecho y cae a los pies de alguien más. Ahora lo entiende.

“Stiles.”

“Papá.”

Su papá se ve tan mayor y agotado, y Stiles desearía que pudiera decir no, no, papá, no es lo que crees que es, pero sí es lo que su papá cree, es todo eso y más. Es todo. “¿Sabes cuántos años tiene?”

“Sí,” porque él hizo un pastel para el cumpleaños de Derek, uno pequeño, uno-solo-para-nosotros, un pastel amarillo con crema de mantequilla como a Derek le gusta, dibujó una luna llena sobre la guinda y sí que fue un circulo terrible, pero Derek se rio y dijo _Te amo_ y tuvieron sexo después de que tocaron el pastel y se lo comieron desnudos, vieron algo en Netflix mientras lo hacían, atrapados en mantas y en el otro.

“No estoy de acuerdo con esto,” dice su papá. “Stiles, en serio no lo estoy.”

Y Stiles dice, “Lo amo. Él me ama.”

Su papá suspira, dice, “No estoy de acuerdo.”

Así que Stiles dice, “¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer para que estés de acuerdo?”

 

Derek pregunta, “¿Qué es lo que quieres?”

Y Stiles dice, “A ti.”

Y eso es todo.

 


End file.
